Child's Play
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Daisy and Sweets during their hidden relationship. Just a typical date between the two. You know you love them together.


**AN: **Well, I was catching up on Bones, and the fourth season (I just have half of season 2 and most of season 1 to go now! Woot) when I watched The Skull in the Sculpture. The ending was not so shocking, since I saw The Man in the Outhouse and everything, I had a feeling. But I have to admit, Sweets and Daisy are actually really cute together. I also saw The Cinderella in the Cardboard and the Sweets/Daisy sub-plotline and have to say, I just think they deserve a oneshot for themselves. I only saw one other story with Daisy/Sweets, so far anyways, and decided why not make another one for the adorable young couple? So, here's a oneshot for that couple, which definitely has potential!

So this is going to take place when Sweets and Daisy are dating discreetly, so before SinS, possibly shortly after PPinPP (Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond), but it can really take place any time before SinS.

Now, I'm figuring Daisy still works for Brennan, but you know, with the other grad students, so I guess that's where she'll be. I know she got fired, but I just thought fired for being intern of the week so she'd still work with the other grad students, but, you know, just not with the actual team.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody, well, duh! That's a fact!

Lance Sweets whistled away as he grabbed his coat to go home after a long day. The case that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had was, as usual, very intriguing, and yet again, they usually talked about it through quite a bit of their session. He passed by a few FBI agents, who, as usual, just walked past him without a word or even a wave. Sweets was used to it. He was just a psychologist, nothing more. Analyzing people was what he was good at, but people often doubted his abilities just because he was a young man, twenty four to be exact.

He often had to act older than he was to get people to trust him, and not doubt him. He always slipped up and acted immature (well, for a psychologist that is) but he always pulled through. Sometimes, however, he felt like just letting go and acting like a child again. He wanted to be playful and cool, but he never really found the time for that. Dr. Brennan always expected him to be on his best behaviour, and Agent Booth looked at him weird when he used the term 'totally' and 'dude'. It wasn't like Booth never said any of those things before.

They made fun of him on regular occasion, mostly about his looks and his age. None of them ever really complimented him on his success, or talked about his doctorates. They didn't appreciate those kinds of things anyways, until it came to getting his advice, however. They came to him for advice and counseling. It was nice, but Sweets felt that they didn't appreciate him as much as they should.

However, there was one person that let him be who he really was; let him go and be immature and to not be afraid of being himself. It was his girlfriend, twenty two year old Daisy Wicks. An intern of Dr. Brennan, Daisy and him met while working on a case of a man found in an outhouse. The two just immediately clicked and after the case was over, after Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth left him to go to dinner, leaving him alone, he called Daisy to get together. That one date brought them to become a couple, and Sweets was forever happy.

Well, not forever happy per say, but he was happy. He liked Daisy; they had a strong connection, and if they didn't have to hide their relationship because of work related issues, Sweets would be around Daisy all the time. She was better than his last girlfriend, and Sweets really did think this relationship could last a long time. He hoped so.

Sweets, as he was leaving, saw Agent Booth in his office, talking to Dr. Brennan. Sweets grinned as he knocked on the door. Agent Booth looked and nodded, gesturing him in.

"Ah, Sweets, come in! Me and Bones here were just discussing our plans for the night," Agent Booth said. Dr. Brennan smiled at Sweets.

"Hey Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, that's nice. I'm figuring you'll be going to the Royal Diner for coffee and pie," Sweets guessed, as Booth laughed.

"You are good Sweets. Obviously we will. Isn't that right Bones?" Booth asked his partner who nodded.

"Obviously Booth is fond of pie, and he has a craving for it tonight, so yes we will. Would you like to come Sweets?" she asked as Booth pushed her lightly. The two looked at each other, giving looks at the other. Sweets knew Booth didn't want him to come, and it wasn't like he could anyways so he interrupted their little silent conversation.

"Actually, I'm actually busy tonight, but thank you for the offer Dr. Brennan," Sweets said. Booth grinned.

"Hot date?" he asked. Sweets almost nodded but didn't.

"Yes, actually. I have a hot date with my TV tonight. I'll be watching an intellectual film by myself. I think I deserve a quiet night. I should probably get going now. You two have a fabulous night," Sweets said, lying. Booth nodded, and Dr. Brennan smiled before Sweets exited the office, a smile plastered on his face as he walked to his car. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He got it out to see Daisy's name pop up. Smiling, he answered.

"Hey," he said. There came a giggle on the other line.

"Hey Lance. Where are you? I've been waiting patiently here for thirty minutes," Daisy asked. Sweets smiled as he climbed into his car.

"I'm just leaving now; work went on longer than intended. I'll be home in twenty minutes," Sweets said as he started his car.

"Ok, see you soon Lance. Bye," Daisy said. Sweets uttered his own goodbye as he hung up, speeding down the road to see his girlfriend. He got there in record time and almost ran up the stairs to see Daisy. He was crazy about her, after all, their relationship, because it was almost hidden, it was adventurous and risk-taking, the fear of getting caught was there. It was like they were teenagers again hiding their relationship from family and friends. It was exciting. Also, it was their 'honeymoon' stage so it was bound to be exhilarating.

Sweets opened his door to find Daisy sitting on his couch, waiting. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up, rushing to him. Sweets put down his stuff as he lifted Daisy up in the air, spinning her around before setting her down and planting a kiss on her lips. Daisy giggled as she returned the kiss before pulling back, taking his hand.

"It's nice to see you. How was work?" she asked him. Sweets shrugged.

"Same old, same old, sort of boring without you there to please me," Sweets answered. Daisy grinned.

"I know, I wish I was there but I was busy with the other grad students, you know, busy working away," Daisy said. Sweets nodded as he entered his kitchen to find food set out already.

"Wow, Daisy! Did you cook all of this?" he asked, shocked. Daisy nodded.

"I'm a fabulous cook, so I thought I'd surprise you. I got out early from work, so I thought, why not surprise you with one of my talents?" Daisy explained. Sweets smiled as the two sat down.

"This looks amazing Daisy," he told her as he sipped the wine she put out. Daisy smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I'm just glad you're finally here to eat it," Daisy said. Sweets smiled as the two conversed while they ate. It was a fabulous dinner; Daisy really was an excellent cook. Once the two were finished eating, Sweets got up and grabbed the plates, putting them in the sink. He started rinsing the dishes but Daisy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, you can do the dishes later Lance; leave them alone and we'll get to them eventually," Daisy told him. Sweets frowned but turned.

"Ok, why? They're not going to wash themselves, are they?" he asked her. Daisy laughed (a really cute bubbly laugh, he noted) as she shook her head.

"Of course not, unless they're super robotic dishes with hands and feet and a brain. I just think there are many other things we can do with our time," Daisy told him. Sweets grinned.

"Like what, exactly?" he asked her. She thought for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. Smiling, Sweets kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't even notice Daisy's hands turning on the sink just behind him until he felt water soak his back. Gasping, he pulled away as Daisy set the movable tap back in its place. She grinned as Sweets moved away from the sink.

"You soaked me with water?!" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked as she took the tap in her hand again. Her hand grazed the sink handle as she pointed the tap at him. Sweets grinned as he let himself go, grabbing dish soap.

"I'll spray this all over you," he threatened as he opened it and aimed it toward her. There was a pause for a few seconds before both started their crazy, childish war. Water and dish soap went everywhere as each tried to douse the other with their weapon.

Sweets knew it was entirely childish, but he liked being immature for once, or as Booth would say, 'acting his age'. For once in his life, he felt completely free and he loved it.

Their war ended a minute later once Sweets slipped on the slippery water and fell to the ground. Daisy grinned as she shut off the water, putting back the tap and walking over to him, slipping as well. She landed on Sweets, who groaned.

"That was fun," Sweets said as Daisy lay on him, looking down at him, smiling.

"I know," she said as the two continued gazing at each other. Finally, Daisy smiled as she rolled off Sweets, both starting to laugh at their predicament. Finally, Sweets stood up, and offered a hand to Daisy. She took it as he pulled her up.

"We can clean this up later," Sweets said as the two tip toed out of the mess, gazing down. Daisy nodded.

"So much later. How about we watch a movie now?" Daisy asked. Sweets nodded as they walked to his couch. Sweets started shuffling through his movies, as Daisy sat on the couch.

"Well, I have a bunch of movies you probably wouldn't be interested in like Star Wars, Spiderman, Batman, and stuff, but I do have some sappy romantic movies that one of my girlfriends forced me to buy," Sweets said. Daisy stood up and looked at the movies.

"Well, I've never seen the first Spiderman movie. I was too busy working hard in grade ten to actually see the movie in theatres, so I wouldn't mind seeing it," Daisy said. Sweets grinned as he took out the movie and placed it in the DVD player.

"Spiderman it is! A good movie I say," Sweets said as he sat down with Daisy and pressed play. The movie started playing, and as it progressed, Sweets found himself moving closer to Daisy, who was totally absorbed in the movie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she took her eyes off the screen for a single moment to smile, and then lay her head on his shoulder.

Throughout the movie, Daisy made little comments on the side like, "That is so cool! I wish I could climb up a wall like that!" or "That is so impossible to do, but it's so awesome!" which made Sweets smile at her. Once the movie was done, Daisy sighed.

"That is so sad though. Peter's uncle totally died, and so did Harry's dad, even if he was evil. But Peter is going to become Spiderman, which is cool because even though it is impossible to have powers, especially of that kind, it's nice to think of an alternate universe where this could happen," Daisy said as Sweets got up to put the DVD away. He nodded.

"That's why I like these types of movies. They're, like, an escape from reality type movie and you can watch something you know will never happen but it's nice to see anyways. It expands your mind, making you imagine different type of things," Sweets agreed. Daisy just smiled brightly as she stood up.

"So, what now? I mean, it's past nine already, and there isn't much else we can do," Daisy asked. Sweets thought.

"I know it's no fun, but we can clean the kitchen," Sweets suggested. Daisy thought, and then nodded.

"Sure. Better yet, we can make it fun by turning up some music and just letting loose while cleaning. I used to do it all the time with my older brother, Ryan," Daisy suggested. Sweets nodded.

"Sure," he said as he walked over to his stereo and turned on the radio. A really fast beat song started playing and he turned it up, turning to Daisy who was already in the kitchen, moving to the music as she grabbed a towel. The two shared a smile as Sweets started washing the dishes as Daisy started singing really loudly to the song playing. She wasn't a great singer, Sweets had to be honest, but she was happy so he was not going to complain. True, he could sing and play piano, but not everyone could. Agent Booth could not sing, as far as he knew. Dr. Brennan could, but the last time she sang, Agent Booth almost died which was not pleasant.

Sweets smiled as he rinsed all the dishes and started drying them just as Daisy finished drying the floor and helped put all the dishes away. The two grinned as they let loose again and began dancing crazily and singing loudly as an Elton John song, 'Benny and the Jets' started playing. Sweets spun Daisy around, who laughed loudly as he also dipped her back. He brought her back up. The two stood facing each other as Sweets looked deep into her bright green eyes. Finally, he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't hesitate into kissing back, the dishes forgotten as the two's kiss got more heated and intense. Sweets wrapped his arms around her as they stumbled out of the kitchen, toward his bedroom.

About an hour later, the two laid in Sweet's bed, breathing heavily as they had the blankets wrapped around themselves. Sweets had a grin plastered on his face, his look like a naughty teenager having sex for the first time in his parents' home. He looked over to Daisy who was catching her breath, but smiling brightly. She sat up.

"That was amazing Lance. Our first time having sex. That was, well, wow, better than my last boyfriend. Way, way better," she said honestly. Sweets sat up as well.

"I agree. I mean, usually, this kind of intimacy happens after about a month of a couple dating, and well, we've been dating for two weeks now. Usually teenagers around the age of seventeen or eighteen are like this," Sweets said. Daisy giggled as she pecked his lips.

"Well, you're twenty four, which is only six years after an eighteen year old, and for me, it's only four, so technically, it's normal for us to act like this," Daisy said thoughtfully. Sweets nodded.

"I'm sure you're right. Hey Daisy, I know this is sudden, but do you want to stay over tonight?" he asked. Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I have no clothes to wear," Daisy said. Sweets smiled mischievously.

"You don't need any, well, not to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I can drop you off at your place to get changed of course," Sweets said. Daisy nodded.

"Then yes, I'd love to stay over tonight. And don't worry, I have my own car so I'll drive myself home," she said. Sweets nodded as he laid back down with Daisy next to him. Daisy cuddled on Sweet's chest as he brought his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"This is really nice Daisy," he said softly. She nodded as her brunette hair fanned out over the pillow.

"I know," she murmured as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Sweets looked at her peaceful exterior. He wished everyone could see this side of Daisy; the side he saw. Everyone underestimated her and refused to get to know her just because she was perky and bubbly. They probably didn't think she was smart enough. He was the only one that understood her and saw the sweet, serious Daisy at times; and he was glad he was the only one sometimes. He definitely wouldn't have it any other way. With Daisy, he could act like a child; like a teenager, and neither would even care. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than Daisy right now.

**Ok, so what do you think? I like Daisy/Sweets together. I can't help it. Both are really cute together; they're a very fun couple, and even if they have a fight, they'll work it out with both people understanding toward each other, just like it was shown in Cinderella in the Cardboard. So, if you liked it, review! Thanks guys! **


End file.
